robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat A
Heat A of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the first of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat A was originally shown on April 6th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Round 1 Panzer MK4 vs Snake Bite vs Joker In its first fight, reigning champions Panzer MK4 fought against veterans Joker and Team Viper's Snake Bite, who had defeated Panzer in the first season of Robotica. Panzer started off ramming into Joker. Joker tried to hit Panzer with its spinning disk but it did not cause much damage. Snake Bite came in and pushed Panzer out of the way but Panzer once again slammed into Joker, slaming it into the grinder, backing into Sergeant Bash and into the wall again. Panzer then ran into Snake Bite, getting stuck on top of it, but managing to get away. At this point, Joker had lost mobility in one of its wheels and was now driving in circles around the flame jet. Panzer then rammed Snake Bite into Sergeant Bash and then pushed Joker into Dead Metal, the house robot burying its saw blade into Joker's disk. Panzer then pushed Snake Bite into Dead Metal as well. As time was running out, Joker continued to spin near the flame pit as Panzer drove straight up Snake Bite's wedge. The judges decided that Joker had not been aggressive enough and decide to let Panzer MK4 and Snake Bite go through. Qualified: Panzer MK4 & Snake Bite Cyclone vs Probophobia vs Spin Doctor Immediately, Cyclone began to spin up its disk but Probophobia slammed into it, causing Cyclone's fail safe to pop out, leaving it without power. Spin Doctor hit Probophobia's side with its disk, causing sparks to fly. Probophobia then used its lifting forks to flip the immobilized Cyclone onto its back. With Cyclone out, Probophobia and Spin Doctor continued to fight each other. Probophobia lifted Spin Doctor up but it fell back down. Spin Doctor then hit Probophobia with its disk, but broke its weapon chain, leaving the disk useless. After Refbot counted Cyclone out, the house robots pushed Cyclone onto the floor flipper, flipping it back onto its tracks. Dead Metal then pushed Cyclone into the Pit after a very disappointing performance. Qualified: Probophobia & Spin Doctor Round 2 Panzer MK4 vs Spin Doctor Panzer MK4 quickly drove straight out towards Spin Doctor and began pushing it around, tires screeching in the process. With their disk still not working, Spin Doctor tried using its rear wedge to slam into Panzer but Panzer continued to push them around. Panzer then charged into Spin Doctor, flipping it over. Spin Doctor backed into the Pit release button. Panzer slammed into Spin Doctor again and Spin Doctor accidently backed straight into the opening pit, eliminating it from the championship. Winner: Panzer MK4 Probophobia Vs Snake Bite Before the match, both teams had a mock fight in the pits, with Team Viper's Bob Allen calling Probophobia's lifting probes "goal posts". In the actual match, Snake Bite ran on top of Probophobia's lifting arms and was lifted up and almost over Probophobia. Snake Bite pushed Probophobia onto the floor spinner, but then drove onto Probophobia's forks again. This time, Probophobia was able to get its forks into the casing between Snake Bite's wheels and lifted it up. Snake Bite was now left beached on the top of Probophobia's lifting arm. Probophobia then carried Snake Bite into the pit release button and dropped it into the pit, almost going in itself. Winner: Probophobia Final Panzer MK4 Vs Probophobia Both robots started driving around each other for a bit before Panzer pushed Probophobia into Sergeant Bash's corner patrol zone. Sergeant Bash buried its claw into Probophobia's lifting probes. Panzer then charged straight into the corner, launcing itself over Probophobia's wedge and almost out of the arena. Probophobia managed to get away and lifted Panzer up but not over. Panzer then pushed Probophobia into Sir Killalot who grabbed hold of Probophobia's arm and spun it into Sergeant Bash. Panzer continued to slam into Probophobia, who was quickly losing power. After pushing it into the disc release button, it then positioned the imobilized Probophobia on the pit zone. Panzer pressed the release trigger but the wide Probophobia would not go in. Panzer then eased Probophobia into the pit, making the reigning champions the winner of the heat. Heat Winner: Panzer MK4